warehfandomcom-20200214-history
Biography (F11)
Students: Be sure to begin by visiting the Main Page and following the instructions there! Syllabus and rosters * Syllabus * Discussion chair duty roster: (Please remember to divide up material with other chairs for the same day.) ** Tu 9/13: Emily, Powell ** Th 9/15: Josh, Grace ** Tu 9/20: Adam ** Th 9/22: David, Steve ** Tu 9/27: Ashley, Erik ** Th 9/29: Solomon, Cal ** Tu 10/4: Andrew, Nolan ** Th 10/6: Griffin, Tyler, Craig ** Tu 10/11: David (2), Emily (2) ** Th 10/13: Solomon (2), Josh (2) ** Tu 10/18: Steve (2), Tyler (2) ** Th 10/20: Powell (2), Isaiah ** Tu 10/25: Ashley (2), Grace (2) ** Th 10/27: Cal (2), Isaiah (2) ** Tu 11/1: Erik (2), Craig (2) ** Th 11/3: Nolan (2), Adam (2) ** Tu 11/8: Griffin (2), Andrew (2) * Final presentations: ** Tu 11/8: Andrew, Emily, Josh, Powell, Steve ** Th 11/10: Adam, Cal, David, Griffin, Isaiah, Tyler ** Tu 11/15: Ashley, Craig, Erik, Grace, Nolan, Solomon Online texts and information resources * Moodle/Nexus (course readings and sample papers) * Online reference tools: look it up! ** The Concise Oxford Companion to Classical Literature ** Who's Who in the Classical World has longer articles on real people only. * The sayings of Sidney Morgenbesser * Surviving fragments of the Presocratic philosophers whose lives we read. (The ones in boldface are particularly recommended!) ** Empedocles, Epicharmus, Archytas, Philolaus, Heraclitus, Xenophanes, Parmenides, Melissus, Zeno ** Archytas may well have been the author of a surviving treatise on Mechanical Problems. Check it out if you're interested in ancient technology and engineering! * Augustine's Confessions ** The Life of Augustine (a series of accessible sketches written by honest-to-goodness Augustinians!) ** detailed commentary by James O'Donnell (ignore the middle number in references such as "10.28.39": this means section 39 as marked in Wills' translation of Book 10) Project 1: Roman women through the eyes of ancient biographers Instructions (including late/incomplete policies for all course assignments) * Melania The Saint Through the Eyes of Diogenes Laertius by Cal Smith (with further ideas by: Rose, Montagno, Becker, Mooney, Orr, Dusel) * The Life of Hypatia of Alexandria by Erik Becker (with further ideas by: Lnenicka, Rose, Flike, Smith) * Livia: The Politician by Grace Mooney * Love and Scorn: Lycoris the Mime by Griffin Phelan * Courtesans on the Rise By Tyler Orr (with further ideas by: Carpenter) * The Revered Life of Hypatia by Emily Lnenicka * The Prestigious Life of Claudia the Vestal Virgin by Ashley Barnes (with further ideas by: Margulies, Wright) * Volumnia Cytheris the Mime by Isaiah Carpenter (with further ideas by: Smith, Barnes, Orr, Phelan) * Fulvia: The Woman of Passion by Joshua Rose (with further ideas by: Flike, Carpenter) * Marriage, Stories, and Politics: The Life of Livia the Politician as Told by Diogenes Laertius by Adam Margulies (with further ideas by: Barnes, Wright) * Helena Augusta by Solomon Montagno (with further ideas by: Dusel) * Diogenes Laertius on Lycoris the Mime by Craig Santangelo * The Importance of Public Life in Ancient Biographies by Andrew Krasniak (with further ideas by: Mooney, Phelan) * Lavia: The Politician by Powell Wright; Livia: The Politician (Revised) by Powell Wright * Cornelia: The Matron by David MacMinn * Helena Augusta in the Style of Diogenes by Stephen Dusel (with further ideas by: Lnenicka, Montagno) * Hypatia:The Great Teacher by Nolan Flike (with further ideas by: Becker, Margulies) Project 2: Special topics The origins and history of Greek biography * Substance and Style Through the Centuries: From Isocrates and Xenophon to Plutarch and Diogenes Laertius by Adam Margulies Philosophy and religion, sayings and biography * Diogenes Laertius’ Account of Empedocles: Prioritizing the Social Over the Philosophical by Emily Lnenicka * Connecting Classic Biographies to its Statements and Quotations: The Gospel of Thomas by Powell Wright * Philosophy vs. Religion: A search for truth and understanding by Erik Becker *The Five Stages of Ideological Development by David MacMinn *Allegory As a Rhetorical Device in Ancient Biography by Andrew Krasniak Alexander the Great, fictionalized *Pseudo-Callisthenes Style and Imaginative points of view: In Alexander Romance by Cal Smith *Alexander the Great: God in Conquest, Man in Death By Nolan Flike * Development of the Ideas and Themes of Pseudo-Callisthenes in the Greek Alexander Romance by Craig Santangelo *Pseudo-Callisthenes Interpretation of Alexander the Great on Plutarch's Account by Ashley Barnes * The Importance of Alexander through a Fictional Account: The Alexander Romance by Solomon Montagno *Alexander the Great General God Adversary By Tyler orr Roman perspectives * The Writing Styles of Suetonius and Plutarch Through the Life of Julius Caesar by Joshua Rose Shakespeare and Plutarch *Plutarch's influence on Shakespeare's tragic play: What Shakesepare did with Plutarch's Life of Coriolanus in his own work by Grace Mooney *Shakespeare's adaptation of Coriolanus: Does this spurious account harm the perception of Coriolanus? by Griffin Phelan *Shakespearean adaptation of a true life into fiction by Stephen Dusel *Shakespeare's Adjustments to the Real Life by Isaiah Carpenter Make it New/Make it Old * Plutarch's Death of Demosthenes by Emily Lnenicka * The Gospel of Pythagoras According to Adam by Adam Margulies * Steve Jobs' Life written as The Gospel of Luke by Powell Wright * The Life of Marie Curie by Plutarch by Joshua Rose * Plutarch's Depiction of the Life of Steve Jobs by Cal Smith *The Life of Barack Obama as written by Plutarch by Solomon Montagno *The Life of Richard Nixon written by Plutarch by Nolan Flike * The Life of LeBron James: Through the Eyes of Plutarch by Erik Becker * The Life of Douglas MacArthur through the lens of Plutarch by Griffin Phelan * Life of Demosthenes as a Video Game by Stephen Dusel * The Life of Nicole "Snooki" Polizzi by Plutarch by Ashley Barnes * The Life of Benjamin Franklin as written by Plutarch by Andrew Krasniak *A Biographer's Home Page by David MacMinn *Confessions by Alexander the Great by Craig Santangelo *The Life of Joan of Arc: Through a Lens similar to that of St. Perpetua by Grace Mooney *Emily Dickinson's Confessions by Isaiah Carpenter *MLK Through Plutarchs Lens by Tyler Orr